The Year After
by Schemingstar05
Summary: Sequal to Senior Year. Marissa and Ryan are living in New York but Circumstances keep makeing them have to go back to New Port. A birth and A death. PG 13 for Language and some Sexual Content.!
1. The Big Move

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Adulthood**

**Summary**- Ryan and Marissa start there new life together, May involve a Death and a Little Person(Baby) Please Read and Review. Sequal to Senior Year.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the OC or any of it's characters.

"It isn't bad." Marissa said as she look through the door way of the 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment that her and Ryan had chosen to live in while he went to school at NYU.  
  
"I know it's not what your used to, but we'll make it work. It's what they give married couples who live on Campus and since I have to live on Campus my first year and I am not living without you." Kissing her. "Or you." He said kneeling down and kissing her 4 month pregnant belly.  
  
Marissa smiled this life she was making with Ryan wasn't a mistake she knew in her heart.  
  
"Man I need to sit down." Marissa said  
  
"Well, uh Kirsten and Sandy should be coming and they had a U-haul and then Land Rover loaded down with Furniture." He said sitting on the floor. Marissa sat down next to him.  
  
"Marissa, Ryan. So sorry we're late but it's hard to find parking around here and well the closest place with big enough space for the U-haul and Land Rover was 3 blocks away. Ryan looked out the window he could see that the parking around here was congested. He looked at Sandy "Well I guess until that space by the front door opens we can carry some things from the car." Sandy gave Ryan a look that meant Welcome to adulthood.  
  
By 6:00 Ryan and Sandy had carried a the Tv, computers and anything else expensive that someone would want to steal. "Well one more trip to get blankets and Pillows cause it's looks we're sleeping on the floor tonight."Ryan said.  
  
"You guys don't have to sleep here. Take our Room at the Mariott."  
  
"No, No. We couldn't possible." Marissa gave him pleeding eyes and mouthed I am not sleeping on the floor."  
  
Ryan said"We'll take it."  
  
"Good, just check in under Seth's name he made the reservations for us on his computer."  
  
They walked out to the street hand in hand. They hailed a cab and went to the hotel.  
  
Finally after much carrying and shoving the apartment was looking great.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten were standing by the door. "Ok, Sweetie, Take care of yourself. Don't forget to call." Kirsten said giving her son a hug.  
  
"Don't Worry Mom." He said knowing that would make her happy.  
  
"Oh Sweetie I love you." She kissed his forehead and headed for the stairs.  
  
After Kirsten left Sandy handed Ryan 500 dollars "For Emergency's." He said Winkng.  
  
"Take her out for a nice dinner." He said as they walked out to the hallway.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Love ya guys." He said waving from the curb.  
  
"He went back upstairs to the apartment where Marissa was channel surfing."We need Cabel."  
  
She said.  
  
"Honey, your so cute." He sat down on top of her  
  
They went to the bedroom. ")  
  
The NEXT DAY

Ryan had to go to Class.  
  
He tiptoed to the bathroom and took a shower. He carefully tiptoed to the closet. Put on a fresh Wife Beater and a Pair of Jeans and a Black T-shirt. He then walked carefully over to Marissa.  
  
"Hey Marissa." She stirred.  
  
"I gotta go to class."  
  
"Ok, Love yah." She said barely awak.  
  
"Love you too." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
Ryan's first class was half way across town he hailed a cab.  
  
He was right on time.  
  
"It was introduction to the Human Form."  
  
"It was required to become a doctor."  
  
He sat there taking notes when a blonde guy he recognized as Luke walked in.  
  
"Hey there, buddy didn't think I would see you here." He said.  
  
"Mr. Ward, please don't be late again or you may not pass this class and please contain your conversation with Mr. Atwood till Class is over.  
  
"Ok." He just sat down a smiled at Ryan.  
  
God, a whole semester with Luke God Help me. Ryan said to himself.  
  
Class was dismissed.  
  
"Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?" Asked Luke as he caught up with Ryan  
  
"I am going to go home and see Marissa."  
  
"Oh Yeah I heard you to got married."  
  
"Man, I can't believe you knocked 2 girls up." Ryan glared at Luke  
  
"Oh Yeah theresa lied to you I forgot."  
  
"Dude, Shut it."  
  
"Ok OK."  
  
"Well give Marissa my best."  
  
"He said."  
  
Marissa sat watching Passions. Dam there lives are so interesting. She thought.  
  
Ryan walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." he said kissing her.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Yea me too."  
  
"Guess who's going here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's Blonde."  
  
"You." She said Laughing  
  
"No. Luke."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Oh Great. I was hoping we were done with him.."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
They let the answer Machine get it.  
  
"Marissa, Ryan is anybody there.?" It was Jimmy  
  
"Marissa sweetie. Your mom and Seth were in an accident."  
  
"There in Critical Condition at the Newport Beach Hosptial."  
  
"Oh My god." Marissa Said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You might want to come home." Marissa got up from the couch.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Marissa. Good your there. You need to come home. Seth and your mom might not make it.  
  
"Dad, We'll be there tomorrow. Can you book us a flight."  
  
"Sweetie, yes."  
  
"Ryan, We have to go home."  
  
"I know." He looked like he had been crying.


	2. The Return to NewPort

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC.

Chapter 2: Returning to Newport.

As was with any flight, the one back to new port was long and strenuous. As Marissa and Ryan made there way through the Newport Beach airport terminal they realized they were not coming home for a visit and they had only been here a few days ago. The lady at Rental Car counter was busy on the phone. So Ryan got out his cell phone and handed it to Marissa. "Call your Dad." He said.

"Hey you've Reached Jimmy Cooper, I either busy or my phone is off so leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey Dad, it's us we just arrived in Newport we'll be there in about a half hour. Call us."

She hung up.

"No Luck." He said as they walked out to the Rental Car.

"Nope."

"Try Sandy." Ryan Suggested.

Marissa called still no answer.

"Well, we'll see them in a few minutes." Ryan Said

They realized they weren't here to socialize they were here, because family was in trouble.

The Hospital.

"Jimmy, stop pacing she'll be here." Hailey tried calming him

"Kirsten the doctor's said all we can do now is wait." Sandy said.

"Wait, my little boy is in a coma and there telling me to wait."

Summer looked terrible she was wrapped up in a blanket in the corner. She looked like she hadn't showered in days or changed clothes.

"Summer, why don't you go home." Sandy said as he sat down next to her.

"Take a shower. Change clothes. Maybe take a nap."

She murmered a quiet "No." So Sandy left her alone.

Just then Marissa and Ryan walked in.

"Oh Marissa, its good to see you." Caleb said.

Marissa ignored him.

"How's mom?" She asked Jimmy

"She's doing better the doctor's say that her condition is stable."

"How's Seth?" Ryan asked Kirsten and Sandy.

"He's in an a coma."

"For how long?"

"Who knows." Kirsten started to Cry.

"Kirsten, it'll be ok."

"No, I am not losing both my sons."

"What? Both? What are you talking about?" Ryan asked

"You left for New York so I never see you."

"Kirsten you just saw me a week ago." Ryan said.

"But if Seth had never been in an accident you wouldn't be here."

"Kirsten." Marissa went over and hugged her.

"Ryan misses you guys a whole lot. He says so all the time." This made Kirsten perk up a little.

"I can' believe you really do miss us." She said Shocked by it all.

"Well, you raised me." He said.

"Well now Dawn took care of most of that." She said blubbering.

"Yeah I guess Dawn did, but she didn't make me who I am."  He said

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked curiously.

"Two years ago if someone I knew was in trouble I would just go beat up the guy who made the trouble. Remember Luke."

"Yeah." Kirsten said

"So, now I don't let things like that get to me."

"I am this way because you guys helped me."

Kirsten hugged him. "I thought you weren't a hugger."

"When it comes to you I can make exceptions."

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Mom." Ryan said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" A doctor asked

"Yes?"

"Your son has woken up, his vitals are good."

"Really." Summer Asked as she got out of her ball.

"Yes, Can I see him." She asked

"Only Family." The doctor replied.

"She is family."  Sandy said.

"Ok, then but be quick about it." The doctor ordered."

"Ryan why don't you go first." Kirsten Said. "He would love to see you."

After summer returned she said. "I am going to go home and get some sleep. Call me Mr. Cohen if anything Changes."

"Summer, Call me Sandy."

"Ok." She was gone.

Ryan walked into Seth's room. It was dark so he could barely make out his scratched face. "Hey there, buddy." Ryan said

"Oh Jeez, I thought you were mom, I was going to pretend to be a sleep."

"That, wouldn't be a good idea right now."

"Why not? I think it's the perfect Idea."

"Cause Mom is pretty upset as it is."

"So, you finally called her mom." Seth said.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, finally your officially my brother."

"I was always officially your brother."

"Yeah, well with you calling her mom, it's official. Now all you have to do is call Sandy, Dad."

"I don't know."

"Come on Ryan." Seth Urged.

But Ryan changed the subject.

"So, do you remember what happened?" asked Ryan.

"No, not really. I remember Journey was on the Radio."

"Good man." He said.

"Yeah I was listening to it and I remember seeing lights and hearing a crash."

"Yeah."

"Do they know who hit me?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know them?"

"Yeah I married her Daughter."

"Julie Cooper?"

"Oh my God."

"How is she?"

"Stable but not good, I think she was drunk over Calab."

"Over Grandpa, he's not worth it."

"I know." Ryan said laughing.

"Well, mom wanted me to go first but she really wants to see you."

"Yeah, I feel like shit maybe they won't give me a lecture right now."

"Oh yea, but when you get out of the hospital, I bet your grounded to your dorm room."

"Yeah I bet." Seth said sarcastically.

"Bye." They did the little handshake thing.

Marissa went into her mom's room. It was dark as well as creepy."

"Her mom was in induced coma." The doctor's said that talking to her might help her hold on.

But at that moment Marissa wanted to say everything her mom had ever done to her and how it made her feel.

"Mom, you look Terrible." Marissa couldn't tell her mom anything. Not with everyone here.

But then maybe she could.

"Why couldn't you have died, you fucking bitch. You ruined my life. You slept with my X-boyfriend." She took a breath.

"Sure when I was in my accident you were there for me, but were you really."

"You went out and got drunk because Caleb wouldn't take you back." She couldn't take anymore. She began to cry and left the room.

"Ryan can we go?" She asked holding back tears.

"Hey Can we stay in the pool house?" Ryan asked Sandy.

"Of course. There are clean sheets in the closet I think."  Sandy Said.

They gave hugs to everyone and promised to be back tomorrow after they got some sleep.

Once in the car.

"Marissa, what happened?"  "I was going to tell my mom all my problems, but then if I did I wouldn't have anything to tell her later."

"Isn't that a good thing.?"

"No. I want to tell her when she's awake."

The ride to the Cohen's house was quiet.

"I have jet lag I think I am going to go to bed."

"Yeah me too." They fell asleep.

A shadow in the darkness was thinking "If the accidents brought him back then if I get rid of her then he'll be mine."

Ok the person in the shadow is not Theresa just so no one asks me that.

I think Julie is going to die but I am not sure. Ok, well hope you enjoy.

"


	3. Making New Friends

The New Person.  
  
As Julie condition was stable and Seth had been able to come home. But with strict instructions that he must stay in bed. Ryan and Marissa got ready to go back to New York. It was there last night in town and Sandy and Kirsten had offered to take them out to dinner. "Marissa how is the baby?" "Well, the doctor says everything looks good. He says the next time I go I will be able to know the sex." Ryan smiled "I don't want to know" He said. "Me neither." Marissa said squeezing his hand. "May I take your order?" A girl around there age said. "Yes, I'll have a Cheeseburger with Extra fries, a Chocolate Milkshake, Vanilla and Starwberry, a fried Chicken Dinner and 3 pieces no make 4 pieces of CHoclate Cake." Marissa said. "Ok." "I'll have the Salad" Ryan said. After all that food. He thought there would be left overs. Over in the corner the waitress was talking to the dark stranger. "She's Pregnant" "What? She can't be." "This is going to be harder than she thought." "You know he doesn't even know who you are." "Oh I am sure he does, He just doesn't remember me. I sat beside him in Chemistry all year junior year and we had a few classes together last here. Like Intro to Child Care. It was required for Sex Ed." "My last name was Babson and Atwood." "OH Ok." The waitress said and walked away. "Now Ryan Atwood." She said There in front of her was Ryan he was walking to bathroom. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." "Oh Sorry" She moved not before looking him straight in the eye. Those piercing blue eyes. That was one of his best Characteristics. When Ryan came out of the Bathroom. She was still there. "Hey." He said as he walked past. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She had changed from 2 years goo. She had had her hair straightened and she know longer wore glasses and she lost a lot of wait but people still asked her if they knew her. "Uh no, I'm Jennifer Babson." "I went to school with a Jennifer Babson, in chemistry she would always sit be hind me and when I turned around she would be gazing at me as if I was like Prince William." "Well, she sounds like a nut case." Jennifer said. "Yeah she was I heard she wanted a boyfriend so bad, she went into the Boyz locker Room Butt naked." Jennifer tried not to burst out crying instead she held them back and tried to laugh. "Sounds like a loser." "Yeah, I am Ryan Atwood by the way." He said as he sat down next to her. "I am eating with my wife and family" "Oh your married." Not that she didn't already know that. "Yeah almost 5 months. We have a baby on the way." "Oh. That's cool." "You looking forward to being a dad?" "Yeah. I am just scared." "Don't worry you'll be a natural." "Really? You think so?" She remembered back to Child Care 101 where they had to be married of course Marissa and Ryan had been partners and she was Partners with Mrs. Campbell the Teacher. "Yeah, I know you will." "I better be getting back." "Yeah, your fun to talk to Ryan. Maybe sometime we could hang out?" "Maybe. Here's my number if your ever in New York Call me." He walked away back to the table.  
  
She had talked to Ryan Atwood, All though he didn't know who she really was. All he thought was that she was just a girl with the same name as the one from High School.  
  
"Who was that?" Marissa asked when Ryan returned to the table. "A girl named Jennifer. She seems cool enough." Ryan said "Good, She's pretty." Marissa commented. "She looks sort of familiar. " "Yeah, that's what I thought. " "So, Ryan how's school going we haven't really gotten to talk about it since you got back." "Well, pretty good." "That's great." Sandy commented. The Bill had come and they began to walk to the car. "Ryan, here is some money." "Thanks, but we're fine." "Well, it's just so you guys can relax it's been hectic." "Yeah, thanks." Ryan took the money and went to his car.  
  
The Apartment in New York City. "Man, I would have never thought that I would think of New York City as home." Marissa said. "But I am glad to be home." She went to the bedroom it was only 7:00 but they were both Jet lagged. "Ryan, went to the answer machine." September 1st 2005 "Hey, it's Luke, where are you guys? Thought we could hang tonight. Call me." September 5, 2005. "Hey it's me again, where the hell are you guys it seems like you all have been ignoring me. Call me." "September 6, 2005 "Hey its Luke, are you guys mad at me? Give me a call." Man Ryan thought Luke has like no friends but us. September 7th 2005 "Hey Ryan Atwood this is Dean Pratt of the University of New York. I wanted to inform you that you have missed 10 Intro Psyc Class and that maximum since that is a required class for Freshman is 13 so this is a warning if you miss anymore you will have to retake the class next semester." Great it had been 5 days ago. That means that he had already missed 2. There was one tomorrow morning at 10 he would have to get up." September 8, 2005 "I sure hope this is the right number. This is Jennifer Babson from the restaurant the other night. I am coming into town and was wondering if you might want to hang. My Cell is 555-3290." Ryan just deleted it this girl was weird. He went to bed.  
  
Half across the Country on a 747 heading to JFK. Jennifer was thinking. When I get off this plane there should be a message on my Cell...... He'll be mine before I know it.... 


End file.
